


Practice Makes Perfect

by failufail



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, they make a porn video, what else can I say?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failufail/pseuds/failufail
Summary: Jin wants to be a director.





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you all know, this is porn. Complete, pwp, unabashed _porn_. Literally.
> 
> Also first time writing explicit M/M. (Hey, I _can_ do it! LOL)
> 
> Written in July of 2013, because of Twitter conversations.

When Jin came home that night, it was to a quiet apartment. A quiet and dark apartment.

Jin threw his keys on the small table in the genkan and toed off his shoes. He continued to make his way into the kitchen, where he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, and then walked towards the bedroom. A dim light streamed through the cracked door, and Jin grinned as he slowly pushed it open.

Sitting on the bed was his lover, a small handheld video camera in his hand, pointing towards him.

As Jin walked through the threshold, Kame pressed a button on the camera, making a small jingling noise and a red light started pulsating by the lens.

“Say hi, Jin,” Kame said with a grin, looking at the viewing screen.

Jin continued to make his way over to Kame. He looked into the camera with a sly little smirk and crawled onto the bed. “Hi,” he said softly to the camera. “So what’s the deal with the camera? New kink of yours?”

“No…” Kame said, bringing the camera away for a moment. “Not exactly.” He pulled a magazine out from under the pillow, flashing one of Jin’s interviews. “You said you wanted to direct. So I bought you a present.”

That’s right. He _did_ say that he’d like to direct a movie someday.

“Figured you could start out small,” Kame continued, bringing the camera back up. “For practice.”

Jin let out a laugh. “How thoughtful of you, but I think that this,” his hand came up to steal the small video camera from Kame’s hand, “is in the wrong hands. The camera should be on _my_ side, since I’m the director and all.”

The camera was now pointing at Kame, and Jin was looking through the viewing screen. Jin shifted his position on the bed to straddle Kame, now getting a better angle of his face on the small screen. Looking at his lover’s face, an idea came to mind. Jin’s lips curled up into a smirk.

“So is this your first time acting in a film?”

Kame quirked an eyebrow at Jin.

“You said I should practice,” Jin replied rationally, his gaze meeting Kame’s and his smirk widening to a grin. He held his gaze for a second and then went back to looking at the viewing screen. “So tell me about yourself.”

“Kamenashi Kazuya,” Kame said, his gaze settling on the camera. If Jin wanted to play, he would play. He was a pro at working the camera, and even moreso at working his lover. He smirked at the camera and continued with, “I’m twenty-seven years old, and while I’ve had vast experience in film, I have to say that I’ve never done something quite so…” he put on a thoughtful expression, and purposely flicked his tongue out to lick his lips, feigning his nervous gesture, “… _personal_ before.”

“Is that right? So tell me about yourself…”

Kame licked his lips again, still looking into the camera. “I like baseball, surfing, and recently I’ve been doing a lot of reading. I also like to cook.”

“Mm.” Jin seemed vaguely uninterested. Instead, he brought a finger to Kame’s cheek, and started trailing it gently down to his jaw, tracing the outline of his face, and then down his neck. “Has anyone ever told you that you have a very pretty face?”

“Hn. I’d take it as a compliment, but you do realize that I’m not a girl,” Kame said in a flat voice, his lips twisting into a frown. He couldn’t keep his façade of feigned anger, as Jin’s fingers continued past his neck and started to unbutton his shirt, softly caressing the exposed skin each button revealed. Jin’s fingers grazed the bare skin just above his pants before he began to unbutton them, too, which made Kame gasp and arch his neck back as Jin’s hand cupped his slowly forming erection.

“You’re definitely _not_ a girl,” Jin mumbled offhandedly, as he followed the trail of his hand down Kame’s body with the camera, and finally focused in on the particular body part that was reacting to his touch. “I wouldn’t want it any other way,” he added with a grin.

Jin continued to rub his hand over the bulge straining against Kame’s boxers, enjoying the faint whining and gasping sounds Kame was making. His hands were already beginning to clutch at the sheets.

“Come here,” Jin ordered next, guiding the camera back up to Kame’s face, making sure to capture his flushed face and lust swimming in his eyes.

Kame pushed himself up to meet Jin halfway, but before he could, Jin stopped him. He took a pillow and propped the camera up on it, turning the viewing screen to face them, and angling it to give the perfect view of the both of them. Jin smiled, content with its placement, and moved back to Kame. 

Again, Kame raised an eyebrow at Jin.

“You’re a pervert,” he mumbled against Jin’s lips just as they met his in a feverish kiss.

“Only for you, baby,” Jin replied triumphantly after pulling back to remove the rest of Kame’s shirt.

Kame chuckled in response, letting his body do the rest of the talking. In the midst of all the touching and caressing and kissing, they both managed to quickly rid themselves of their clothing and tumbled back onto the bed. This time, Kame took a little bit of the initiative and rolled Jin to his back, straddling him. He instantly attacked Jin’s collarbones with his mouth, causing Jin to throw his head back and groan, grabbing the back of Kame’s head, and threading his fingers through his hair. Even though the whole world knew that Jin’s collarbones were sensitive, only Kame knew that they were the best sensitive part to play with during foreplay. Instead of a screaming Jin, he had a Jin that was writhing with want.

He trailed his lips down to his chest, stopping at one nipple, lavishing it with his tongue, sucking and biting it gently, before moving on to its twin and giving it the same treatment. He continued his trail down Jin’s stomach, stopping to trace his tongue along Jin’s abs and paused to flicker his gaze up to Jin before he dipped his tongue into his bellybutton, making Jin whimper more.

But before Kame could go any further, Jin stopped him for a moment, and grabbed the camera that was still being propped up by the pillow. He sat up a little, resting his back against the headboard and pointed the camera back at Kame, who was now hovering over Jin’s lower half on all fours, lips parted a bit, with that completely turned-on look in his eyes. Jin momentarily thanked all the gods that he was able to capture this on camera.

“Now, why don't you give the camera some of that Kamenashi charm,” Jin whispered, meeting Kame’s eyes for a split second before he lowered them to the screen.

Kame grinned devilishly and set his gaze on the camera. He moved himself a little lower, to settle between Jin’s legs, and lowered his upper body so his ass was sticking up in the air. He gripped the base of Jin’s member with his hand, and slowly licked his way up its length, which earned him a satisfied groan from Jin. Then in a seductive voice, while still looking into the camera, he hoarsely whispered, “ _Itadakimasu_ ,” and promptly engulfed Jin’s cock.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jin hissed as he felt that perfect, perfect mouth around him—that perfect tongue twirling around and teasing him, the way he sucked and made those obscene noises, like he was eating him up and enjoying it to the fullest. Jin attempted to keep the camera steady, but he knew he was slowly failing, looking at the screen, at _Kame_ who was still looking seductively at the camera, at his slick, saliva covered cock, sliding in and out, and in and out of his mouth.

Jin couldn’t stop himself from moaning and closing his eyes, giving into the pleasure.

But just before Kame could take Jin over the edge, Jin gathered his remaining senses and made him stop, pulling him up to meet in another kiss. “I can’t have it ending like this,” he said to Kame. “I’m going to fuck you, and you’re going to give the performance of your life.” With that he closed his hand around Kame’s erection and pulled once… twice… three times… until Kame was rocking his hips into the motion with strangled sighs.

With a chuckle, Jin halted his movements (to which Kame let out a disappointed whine) and let go to reach into the bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lube. He placed the camera, which was still resting on his chest, back on the pillow that had been propping it up before, the red recording light still blinking.

Jin shifted their positions again, rolling them around until Kame was on his hands and knees, Jin sitting up behind him. Before doing anything, though, Jin adjusted the camera on the pillow to make sure it had the best view. Happy with the positioning again, he returned to his task.

It was no surprise to Kame when he felt Jin’s fingers caressing the space in between his cheeks. In fact, he let out a sigh as he felt Jin’s fingers around his entrance, and then hissed as he felt lube being spread. He expected the finger that entered him not long after and gasped, arching his back, and letting out a low groan. A second finger joined the first not long after, Kame whimpering and almost whining for more, as Jin continued to scissor his fingers to help him stretch. A hand sneaked underneath him to pump at his neglected cock, and Kame let out a loud moan.

“Jin… please…” he whimpered between pants. “More…”

Jin smirked from behind him, adding yet another finger. “More… what?”

Kame gave a strangled sob and said, “More… I want you… fuck me, Jin.” He turned his head as much as he could to throw an almost pathetic, begging glance at Jin.

Kame heard a chuckle from behind him as Jin’s fingers left him. He couldn’t help but let out a disappointed squeak at the loss. A second later, he felt Jin spread his cheeks and position himself against him. Slowly, almost excruciatingly slow, Jin guided his cock into Kame. The delicious feeling of being filled like that made Kame arch his back and throw his head back, letting out a loud moan of pleasure.

Jin’s pace was slow at first, making sure that Kame got accustomed to him, but then picked up his pace gradually, grabbing Kame’s hips as his thrusts became harder, faster, until Kame was attempting to thrust back at him at the same speed. He snuck a hand around Kame’s waist and pulled him up so he was on his knees, his back resting against his chest. He kept his arm around Kame’s waist to steady him, while his free hand came up to tweak at his tiny, yet very sensitive nipples. This new angle seemed to hit the right spot, judging by the way Kame’s moans got louder and changed in pitch.

Electricity shot through his body every time Jin thrust in and hit just the right spot. It was sweet, torturous pleasure that coursed through this entire body. He wrapped his arms around Jin’s neck to steady himself even more, for fear he was going to topple over. He bent his neck back and turned his head as best he could, so their lips could meet in a messy kiss that was more tongue than lips. Moans began to turn into sobs, as Jin seemed to be ignoring Kame’s own erection.

“I… please… Jin... _touch me_.”

Jin smirked, satisfied… well, almost. He glanced at the seemingly forgotten camera on the pillow. The screen was turned toward them, showing Jin exactly what they were doing. It was extremely sexy, and that much more of a turn-on.

He brought his lips to Kame’s ear and in a low voice said, “Kazu… look. Look at the camera.”

Though it took some work, Kame opened his eyes, and brought his gaze down to the camera that was, he realized, almost right in front of them. The viewing screen was in clear view for him. What he saw there was stunning—his naked form, flushed and sweaty, his arms wrapped around Jin’s neck, almost clutching to keep himself as grounded as could, his cock standing proudly in the middle of it all, a trail of pre-come dripping from its tip, and Jin… Jin was right behind him, pounding into him, his arm wrapped firmly around his torso.

It was the hottest scene Kame had ever seen in his entire life.

“Sexy, isn’t it?” Jin whispered. “I bet you don’t even _need_ me to touch you. I bet you could come just by watching me fuck you like this.” With that, he licked the shell of Kame’s ear, bit down on his earlobe and brought his free hand down to caress his inner thighs.

And that was it. Without warning, Kame came with a loud cry, arching his back, and shooting his load on the bed. He didn’t give a damn whether he got the camera or not.

As soon as Kame’s walls tightened around Jin, he gave a low growl and found his own release.

Kame fell toward the bed, shuddering from his intense orgasm, holding himself up by one arm, while his other settled comfortably on top of Jin’s, which was still resting firmly on his waist. As he caught his breath, he felt Jin fall over him, planting a sloppy, lazy kiss on his shoulder. They fell fully onto the bed seconds later, Jin spooning Kame from behind.

“That was…” Jin started, a goofy smile plastered onto his face.

“Really hot,” Kame finished with a chuckle. He reached over to grab the camera and stop the recording.

Jin plucked the camera from his hands and hit the “back” button on the viewing screen.

“Are you actually going to _watch_ it?” Kame asked, turning around to face Jin. There was a touch of shock in his voice.

Jin looked at him innocently. “What? Why not?” He watched as Kame’s face turned a lovely shade of red. “Are you _embarrassed?_ ” When Kame didn’t answer, Jin laughed. “Come on… it was my directorial debut…” Kame bit his lip. "And I'm sure you'd like to review your _performance_."

“Just shut up and press ‘play.’”

Jin smiled and did as he was told.

And they watched. All 52 minutes, and 7 seconds of it.

By the end, Jin was lazily stroking his reawakened member, while Kame looked down to see his own one twitching. He had to admit, they were really hot. It was pretty obvious that Jin agreed on that.

Kame licked his lips and looked up at Jin with a smirk. “The angles probably could have been better…”

“I probably should have done a few more close-ups…” Jin added with a smirk that mirrored Kame’s.

“Well you know what they say…”

“Practice makes perfect?” 

Jin grinned as he captured Kame’s lips in a heated kiss, rekindling the embers of the heated session they shared before. Jin rolled on top of Kame, trailing kisses along his jawline, and nuzzling into his neck.

“You know…” Jin began, while licking a path from Kame’s neck to his ear, “it wouldn’t hurt to invest in a tripod.”

Kame just smiled as Jin reached for the camera and hit the ‘record’ button.


End file.
